


Fury meets Darcy Lewis's Taser

by chimyra



Series: Darcy Lewis: Author [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Fury is an ass in this, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra/pseuds/chimyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended scene from Darcy Lewis Meets the Librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury meets Darcy Lewis's Taser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRead/gifts).



> For RoseRead. Who requested that I expand on Darcy tasering Fury. I hope you enjoy.

As an Author Darcy Lewis was privy to many a secret, some of them about her charges, still others about herself. It was a heavy burden to not be able to share her knowledge, but in the name of the greater good it had to be done. In an effort to appease some of her guilt, Darcy had taken to not only caring for the three wayward scientists living in the tower, but all of the Avengers as a whole. 

In some small part her mother henning habits were to blame for "The Fury Incident" as Bruce had deemed it. Her day had started normally, feeding the Scientists Trio who had been up all night, practicing on the shooting range with Clint before prepping lunch for the rest currently in residence. Namely Clint, Nat and Pepper. 

A simple meal of homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches it hadn't taken long to prepare so she asked Jarvis "J-man, where is everyone? Pepper is in her office I told her I'd bring lunch to her today, but where are Clint and Nat?"

"They appear to be in a meeting with Director Fury, Miss Lewis. Would you like me to relay a message?" 

"No thanks Jarvis, I'll take lunch to them too. Just let me know where."

"They are in Conference Room B on the floor above you."

"Thanks J." 

"You're quite welcome Miss Lewis."

Loading up a serving cart was the work of a few minutes and soon Darcy was on her way up. She had assumed that the Spy Twins and the Director would have heard her approach and stopped talking. She was wrong. 

"... and further more, you will stop spending so much time training Foster's girl! Initial reports stated that she was no more than a glorified gopher, kept around to keep Foster and Thor happy. You have better things to be doing than wasting resources on someone who is essentially a liability. A fucking waste is what it is. Two of my best goddamn agents acting like babysitters to a little girl who looks like she couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag." 

As Fury spoke, Darcy became more and more incensed, enough so that she finally snapped. Stalking into the room, Darcy pushed the cart up to the table. Slamming the bowls and plates and utensils down in front of the trio, while satisfying did nothing to lessen her ire. Deciding to put some of Nat's training to use, Darcy subtly palmed her taser. An upgrade from Stark, it was powered by a mini arc reactor and didn't need to be recharged. A flick of a switch and the lines quickly returned to be shot out again. All packaged in a shiny metallic purple. 

Turning to face the Director of Shield, Darcy forced her lips into her most fake saccharine coated smile while pointing her taser at Fury's crotch. Then she pulled the trigger. "Tell me again Director Blackpatch... how am I a liability? As far as I can tell I'm not the one writhing in pain on the floor." She said in her most reasonable tone of voice. 

"How am I a waste of resources?" Another pull on the trigger as Fury's convulsions died down. "I mean really, had you thought the situation through past the temporary loss of two of your best agents, you would have seen that this is the best course of action all the way around."

Another trigger pull. "Someone needs to be able to protect Jane. And the Avengers won't always be around, what then?" Kneeling down next to Fury she whispered in his ear "I wouldn't call me a gopher again Blackpatch, I know some of your dirty little secrets. I. Know. About. Coulson." 

Standing once again, Darcy pulled the trigger one last time for good measure before flipping the switch to retract the lines. "And one last thing Captain Blackpatch. I. Want. My. Ipod. Nat's been a very good teacher so if I were you I would think very strongly about returning it." Dusting her hands off, Darcy turned to Clint and Nat "Enjoy your lunch, and I'll see you at dinner." And with those words Darcy strolled out of the room and back to the kitchen, Pepper still needed her lunch.

Two days later a package came for her, nestled inside was her Ipod and a new set of headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> So Fury was hard for me to write. I hope he didnt come across as OOC.


End file.
